<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A new hope to find the right way by SunnyInTheSun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23594209">A new hope to find the right way</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyInTheSun/pseuds/SunnyInTheSun'>SunnyInTheSun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A bit of angst with happy ending, Emotionally Constipated Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Fix-It, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Apologizes, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Post-Episode: S01E06 Rare Species</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:55:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,649</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23594209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyInTheSun/pseuds/SunnyInTheSun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Let's talk” he said again. That time Jaskier looked at him – finally – and Geralt was sure that his eyes were so blue like he remembered.</p><p>“I don't want to talk to you. We have no business together and If you would give me one blessing to take you away from my hands maybe now we'd be all better.”</p><p>Geralt stepped back like a blade was piercing him part to part. Jaskier turned around giving his back to him and disappearing in one of the inn's room. Geralt wasn't sure he woud be able to talk with Jaskier again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>626</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A new hope to find the right way</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first work in this fandom and honestly I'm a bit afraid because eng is not my first language-- so forgive me if there's some mistakes or difficult phrases.<br/>I love to read fix-its so I wanted to try writing one and It's very important for me that my first work is this one.<br/>The Geraskier pairing is my new obsession and I'm glad If I can help expanding this fandom.<br/>It's based on this prompt I developed during a writing event: "Geralt needs to find a way to be forgiven".</p><p>The title is based partly on Star Wars's movie, "a new hope".</p><p>Hope you guys like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>A new hope to find the right way</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It took him a while to find him and that “a while” was enough to give him some time for some decent apologies.</p><p>Geralt never apologized to anyone on his life and he wasn't sure how to do it – or if he really was able to – but Jaskier was the only one who was kind to him – even when he was just rude and horrible – and If the only way to have him back was saying he was sorry, well, he would have done it.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Cabothill was a little village in the north, exactly in the opposite direction of where him and Jaskier saw each other the last time. Jaskier went through a lot of trouble to not cross his path but Geralt was trained to follow tracks like an hunting dog and even all his efforts would have been not enough to not be found by him.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Geralt had imagined Jaskier a lot of times when he was trying to find him.</p><p>Geralt had imagined him being sad, angry, depressed but no one of these imagines coincided with the Jaskier he knews.</p><p>Even if he was important for Jaskier, Geralt was pretty sure he would continue to live his life alone, with his songs and happiness that Gerat was able to touch some times when they were together.</p><p> </p><p>The last image, anyway, was the right one. Jaskier was singing exactly how Geralt remembered, and if possible he became even more famous in the land. In every tavern, Geralt always listened to his songs and he could recognize his voices and his tunes even if they weren't sung by him.</p><p>Geralt never told him what he really thought about his singing, but he was well aware that Jaskier was the best bard in the region and, never telling him, was one of his biggest regrets.</p><p>Jaskier's hair were a bit longer compared to how Geralt remembered, wearing an expensive purple suit. He was beautiful, and Geralt was terrifying of his own thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Geralt sneaked into the tavern when Jaskier was back at the door. He decided to hiding in the further corner of the inn.</p><p>He spent a whole hour looking at him, thinking about the hundred of words ready in his head and what speech was the most right to apologize.</p><p>He wasn't sure it would help to change the situation, but it was the only thing he could do right now.</p><p>And If he owned Jaskier something It was his sincerity. At least one time in his life and their friendship.</p><p> </p><p>* * * </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>At the end of the last song, Jaskier turned around with a sparkling smile on his lips and Geralt was able to see the exactly moment when his face just changed looking at him.</p><p>He was able just to pick up the coins earned with his songs until his smiles just feaded away from his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Geralt...”</p><p>It was just a whisper but Geralt heard that loud as a thunder.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> * * *</p><p> </p><p>“Let's talk.”</p><p>Jaskier remained far away from him and after half an hour Geralt understood that he wouldn't get closer to him and that he had to do the first step. Jaskier didn't even turn around to look at him.</p><p>“I don't have anything to say to you, Geralt. And I don't want to leave from this inn, I earn well here. In two or three days i'll go in some other place and you'll never see me again but for now you have to live with my existence.”</p><p>It was difficult to talk with that Jaskier. Geralt knews the Jaskier always happy, the funny Jaskier, the Jaskier who did everything to talk with him and make him laugh, no matter what a bastard he was. Non <em>that</em> Jaskier.</p><p>And he was nauseating thinking that he was the one who created him.</p><p>“I don't want you to leave.”</p><p>Jaskier laughed, so evil an bad that Geralt almost trembled.</p><p>“No? I'm pretty sure you said another thing some time ago. You were pretty clear about it.”</p><p>Geralt grabbed the hilt of his sword.</p><p>“Let's talk” he said again. That time Jaskier looked at him – finally – and Geralt was sure that his eyes were so blue like he remembered.</p><p>“I don't want to talk to you. We have no business together and If you would give me one blessing to take you away from my hands maybe now we'd be all better.”</p><p> </p><p>Geralt stepped back like a blade was piercing him part to part. Jaskier turned around giving his back to him and disappearing in one of the inn's room. Geralt wasn't sure he woud be able to talk with Jaskier again.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>* * * </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Things didn't becoming better next days. He wasn't able to cross Jaskier's path even once during the day and during the night he was singing for so many hours that Geralt was sure Jaskier did it just to not give him time to talk.</p><p>After his performance he just disappeared in his own room and he was so fast that Geralt followed him just to see the door closing and even if he knocked, Geralt was pretty sure Jaskier would never have opened. Not to him.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Geralt started to understand how much pain he had caused to Jaskier one of those nights he was sitting in the inn, listening to Jaskier's voice. It was a sad night and Jaskier only sang sad song.</p><p>Geralt knows it was egocentric but he was pretty sure all of them were for him.</p><p> </p><p>Probably he didn't even deserve a chance to apologize.</p><p> </p><p>* * * </p><p> </p><p>At the seventh days, Geralt decided to leave. He was pretty sure Jaskier would never forgive him and he couldn't oblige him to listen to everything he had to say.</p><p>After the last song of the night, Geralt waited for him upstairs, in front of his door. Jaskier stopped to watch him and before he could turn around, Geralt grabbed his arm.</p><p>“I'm leaving” he said in low voice “but before leaving just let me talk one minute.”</p><p>Jaskier wasn't able to leave or talk. He just breathed out.</p><p>“I came here to search for you because I want to travel again with you. I know I'm not... the best travel companion that a bard can have.”</p><p>Jaskier laughed, sarcastically.</p><p>“Yeah? Seriously? You don't say.”</p><p>“-- What I said in the Mountain... It wasn't true. Nothing of what I said was true.”</p><p>Jaskier looked at him and it was the first time Geralt could look at the real pain in his eyes directly.</p><p>“I got you something.”</p><p>Jaskier frowned while Geralt gave him a leather bag. It was expensive and Geralt knews Jaskier had a good eye for the materials it was made.</p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>Geralt just looked at the bag and Jaskier opened it with delicacy.</p><p>“It is...”</p><p>“A lute” Geralt clenched his own hands hidden under the coat “It's a Master Corix. He's one of the best Master luthiers of the land. It's... It's for you.”</p><p>Jaskier looked up to him so quickly that Geralt jumped on his feet.</p><p>“It... It has your name written above.”</p><p>It was written in small letters, elegant like him: Julian.</p><p>“Why?” Jaskier asked.</p><p>Geralt didn't have a real answer for that. He just saw it for coincidence when he was looking for him and he payed half of his gold and silver coins. Geralt was pretty sure that If he hadn't taken It he would have regretted it for the rest of his life.</p><p>Why? It was easy to know why.</p><p>“It's for you. Just take It. Please.”</p><p>Jaskier hesitated. Then he just nodded. It was enough for Geralt.</p><p> </p><p>* * * </p><p> </p><p>Geralt had prepared Roach and five the next morning he was ready to leave and never come back.</p><p>He had a lot of cities to visit and his child surprised was ten. Maybe it was time to meet her, if she wanted to.</p><p>Among other things, maybe he would go to the south coast, where Jaskier wanted to go with him if only he hadn't been so stupid to push away the only person who cared for him in some ways.</p><p>Roach gave him a little tap with his head. Even her was able to notice Jaskier's absence and to understand that things didn't work out well.</p><p>“I know. We will be on the road in a bit.”</p><p>“On the road to where?”</p><p>Geralt straightened his back. Behind him was standing Jaskier, his two lutes on his horse and him on his side. He was wearing a green jacket, a little bit more sober compared to the suit he had on the day before and, on his feets, his riding boots. They were fundamental to walk more quickly on the dirt roads.</p><p>It was one of Geralt's advice and Jaskier never failed on following them.</p><p>Even when Geralt said to him to leave, Jaskier collected his things and obeyed.</p><p>Geralt would have wanted that Jaskier just screamed to his face rather than just listening to him in silence.</p><p>“Cintra” Geralt did a little pause before adding “I'll go to the coast after.”</p><p>Jaskier looked at him for the first time since they saw each other again and Geralt didn't understand what that look meant.</p><p>“What a coincidence! I was traveling to Cintra too before stopping on this city.”</p><p>It was a lie and both of them knew it. Cabothill was ten days of traveling further from Cintra, nowhere near the road they had to pick to met his child surprise. Geralt didn't say anything anyway and Jaskier stepped in front of him, caressing Roach with his eyes.</p><p>“She missed you” Geralt said, before he was even able to stop himself “and I missed you too.”</p><p>Jaskier gifted him with a sweet look before smiling, timidly.</p><p>Maybe It wasn't a forgiven but Geralt hoped It was a beginning. Maybe a new one, better. Together.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>